Harry Potter Ficlets
by zerohour20xx
Summary: A gathering of ideas for stories that I may or may not expand upon. If you would like to expand upon on of my ideas, please PM.


A/N: It has been a long time since I have posted something on this site so I figured I would, rather than post a new story immediately, test my writing skill and plot creation after so long with a set of ficlets from different genres that I will be writing about. As they are basically the alpha phase of a story, they mix summaries and actual story writing. I look forward to everyone's input as I work at letting these ideas out and reworking some of my older stories to make more sense and fit my current mindset.

Ficlets

Harry Potter

Harry Potter/Maou no hajimekata crossover

Believing Harry to be the key to Voldemort's immortality more so than any number of Horcrux that may have been created, Albus Dumbledore tricks Harry into the Chamber of Secrets revealing that that has been more to the Grandfatherly Headmaster than meets the eye and planting doubt into the young teen's mind before sealing the Chamber with Harry inside. Distraught and with his mind racing, Harry desperately tries to escape the Chamber but finding his wand to be taken from him, he can only claw at the walls as desperation begins to set in.

Days passed as the desperation became maddening with Harry using rocks to chisel into a single wall, hoping beyond hope that given enough effort that he would be able to free himself. Filled with desperation tainted with anger and edging towards insanity, Harry's mind was pulled in on itself as his magic attempted to preserve the mind and soul to leave the body on autopilot as it continued to chisel at the wall.

Within his mind, Harry buried himself in memories to attempt to ground himself, to disprove what the Headmaster had told him as nothing more than lies. Even with the attempt to reassure himself, that small sliver of doubt scraped at his faith, pushing Harry deeper into himself in an attempt to ease the burden that was rapidly increasing with each memory until his mind touched against new memories, memories not his own. Looking to escape, Harry's crazed mind devoured the memories and all that came with them, dissecting them bit by bit as they were made his own.

The already burgeoning madness filled the memories was tackled and consumed by the need of the host mind as it and the unknown soul fragment were absorbed into the boy that had until now just been its container. Knowledge that was held within the memories was siphoned along with the strength of the soul left behind, the process leaving a minute taint upon the boy's own soul but with a mind solely focused on survival, a small risk was worth any possibility of escape.

Years passed as the isolated mind plotted and planned, the desire for revenge fueling most of the ideas from the feelings of betrayal that had become the driving force that directed the body with escape only being the first stage of any plans that pushed him forward until the day that finally he felt himself rejoin his body with a vision of blinding light shining through cracks in the wall in front of him. With the chance of freedom filling his body with adrenaline, Harry pulled away the remaining earth and rock that blocked his way and was rewarded with the sight of the most beautiful gem that he had ever seen in his life.

The gem seemed to surpass any description that he could think of as if it was unable to be limited in its existence by mere terms that Harry's mind could only see it as beautiful as he knew that he was looking at it yet was unable to truly see it. Where sight failed him though, the feeling of his magic told him that it was there and incorporated memories told him what it was, or at least what it's only conclusion could be: the Heart of Hogwarts. While there were a few similar locations on the Hogwarts grounds where leylines met, they paled in comparison as if they were merely branches when compared to this root with no less that seven intersecting leylines.

Bathing in the magic the poured from the lines and their focal, Harry felt a smirk draw at his lips. With a source such as this to pull from, some of his "crazy" ideas could be filled to fruition as he drew closer to the source with his haggard and broken body, the result of nearly ten years of digging with only the ambient mana to feed his body. Yes, Harry knew exactly what ritual to use and how to alter it to work as he wished. Slamming his hands onto the source, ignoring the burning sensation that flooded his body, Harry let out a maddening cackle that ripped at his unused vocal cords before he was blinded in light with a sudden shift to darkness.

As Harry opened his closed eyes, he was met with a familiar ceiling, the Infirmary of Hogwarts. Sitting up in the bed, Harry looked at his arms and the body the he could see. Jumping to his feet and thrusting his hands into the robes that he found himself wear, his finger pricked against a familiar rod: _his wand_. Casting a nonverbal Tempus, a grin split his face, he was back in his Second Year after the stooge Lockhart vanished the bones in his arm. _'Good. Now for phase two...'_ The Wizarding World would adhere to his "gentle" molding or he would sit back as he watched it burn.


End file.
